Always
by S.Ann Smith
Summary: Heero rescues Relena, and fights to keep her safe... ~*Finnished~*2/2
1. Heero

Part 1:Heero  
  
I found Relena in some scientist's lab,they had her hooked up to an Intravaneous(I.V.), her didrty blonde hair was knotted in a bun with twine.  
My job was to destroy the lab but I heard a commotion in the room next to where I layed the dynamite. I went to investigate even though I could reveal myself,detanator in hand. That's when I found Relena in her deadly state.  
"Hey You Kid!This is an authorized area! Get out!"A man says behind me.  
I just look at him  
"Hello? Are you deaf?"  
I chose to ignore the people who told me I couln't help Relena.My only job wasd to detanate the dynamite but I couldn't do it with Relena inside the building.. I could't bear to lose her.  
I walked up to the table they had her on.  
"Pretty ain't she? Her name ezz Relenah" the scientist says through his chipped tooth.  
I look at him blankly and kick his assistant squasre in the stomache. he goes flying.  
"Thire,thire down't need to git nasty.'' the assistant tries to get up, or git up as the scientist says.  
"How do I take it off without heurting her?" I ask the scientist.  
"Wha should I till yew?" This was the last straw! I grabbed a scalpel and pushed him against a wallmy hand firmly on his throat. The scalpel barely milimeters away from his quivering neck.  
"If you don't I kill you." This was a pointlesds thing to say because I was going to kill him anyways but he didn't need to know that.  
He told me an I slit his throat.I never knew why they had Relena and she didn't want to talk about it so I let sleeping dogs lie and swept it under the rug. I 'm glad I heard the commotion and hadn't killed her by compeleting my my mission.  
I carried her into my gundam and left. There wasn't much room for her in it because it is a one person suitbut, with her on my lap I began my way through space.  
"Heero is that you coming?" I heard Duo's voice ask as his face appeared on my monitor.  
"Yeah Duo it's me."  
"Heero, what's that in your cockpit?"  
"Huh, oh,"I lift up Relena's head so that he could see.  
"Heero! why did you do something like that? You weren't supposed to save anyone!"  
"I know but she was in some kind of lab hooked up to an I.V."  
"Uh Okay I guess."  
"Listen she won't squeal on us" I say as we approach the ship  
"Uh Heero," He pauses,"she's awake." He whispers.  
"Heero...?" I hear Relena's meek voice ask in a whisper.  
"Hello Relena"  
"Where..where am I?" She asks disoriented.  
"You are in my mobile suit."I say plainly.  
"Gundam..." Her voice trails off.  
"Relena listen to me, you are going to stay here with Duo and Quatre."  
"No! I don't want to leave you!"  
my heart skips a beat. It must be the medication, that is making her talk like this.  
"Relena, please. I need to get you out of here."I say lifting her from my Gundam." I will be with you. Duo and Quatre are going to be there too. We'll take good care of you" I say not knowing what else to say to the drugged beauty.  
"Heero!"I hear Quatre call.  
"Can you help me Quatre?"   
"Why?I'm just here to hold the door for you." He jokes laughing.  
"Oh okay."I jump from my high spot on my gundam and walk through the sealing door.  
"You know Heero, Duo is waiting to meet Miss Relena."Quatre states.  
"Really? He seemed pissed that I brought her."  
"Yeah? He really wanted to meet her."  
"Heero who's Relena?" Relena asks from her spot in my arms.  
"You dear,"I asnswer kindly. There is no point in hiding how I feel for her if she is drugged. She won't remember anyways.  
//Ding// The next door opens.  
"Heero, where is she sleeping? We only have three bunks, you'rs Quatre's and mine."Duo says.  
"Well I guess mine. I'll sleep on the floor." I say and walk into our sleeping chamber--there are three bunks on the walls and an archway to the control room--and lay Relena down on my bed.  
"What did they give her?"Quatre asks, as he takes Duo's spot at the controls.  
"Let's see," Duo sticks a epidrmal needle into her arm, I think it hurt me just watching than it hurt her. He pulls the end of the needle so that it sucks some of her blood.  
"Well?" I ask in antisipation as he does a few tests.  
"Morphine,"I breathe a sigh of relief,"It should wear off by six hundred hours."  
I look at my watch, nineteen hundred hours- thirteen hours until she is back to normal.  
I felt like duo just took a load off my shoulders, now that I knew she would be normal soon I was able to sit down, beside my bed, and not worry. I stayed beside her at the edge of my bed until her breathing became regular, and I knew she was in a deep sleep.  
"Heero, you know it's alright with us, if you lay down for a while, we'll man ship," Duo says kindly as he croutches beside me.  
"Where? I can't very well sleep on the floor with you two still up," I look at my best friend confused.  
"Here," Duo points to my bunk.  
"What? No! She'll never trust me again!"  
"Who says it was the morphine talking when she said she didn't want to leave you?"Quatre asks slyly.  
"True, we don't know that for sure." Duo says.  
"I should sleep somewhere else until she's sobered up," I say yawning.  
"Okay,listen, put her over by the wall and sleep on top of the sheets. Technically you wouldn't touch each other,and she stays warm" Duo whispers.  
"Alright" I crawl into bed on top of the sheets. Relina moans as I take the blanket up and over me too. She curls up to me, her hands on my shirt. I put my arms protectively around her and pray she won't be mad at me in the morning. 


	2. Relena

ALWAYS PART 2  
  
Part 2:Relena  
  
I awoke with a start. I didn't know where I was and it was too dark to see if I was in friendly company or not. I was alone in the bed. I took in the smell of the blankets I was now clutching tightly. They smelt familiar. I got up and walked towards the stream of light that was carving a path through the room.  
I stumbled a bit , and I think I startled someone. Who, I don't know.  
"Relena is that you?"a familiar voice asks, I tried my hardest to figure out who it was,but I kept drawing blanks.  
"Yes," I whisper.  
"You hungry?"  
"No, I'm fine,"I say but my stomache betrays me and growls.  
"You sure?"  
"Maybe I am a bit hungry," I relented.  
"Good. you should eat after what they did to you."  
"Did to me?" I whisper as a flash of a laboratory and fluresant lights lingers in my mind. I began to remember how I got out - Heero.  
"Heero, what's for breakfast? Oh hello Relena." A man, about the same age as Heero and I says.  
"Hi," I say quietly.  
"You don't know who I am do you?" He asks as he sits down, brushing his long brown hair and braiding it.  
"No,sorry."I say looking down.  
"don't be sorry, we've never really met. I'm Duo Maxwell and Blondie, or shall I say sleeping beauty, who is around here somewhere is Quatre three names."  
"Oh..kay."I say not really sure if I could trust this Duo and Quatre, I look at Heero, confused as to who these people were.  
"Don't worry Relena. They're gundam pilots too."  
"Oh okay." I smile.  
"God Heero, you really must love her." My heart skips a beat and I feel my cheeks blaze like a fire, Heero's do the same."I mean to tell her about the Gundams, that's so unlike you!"  
"Well, oh...um..tee hee hee."Heero laughs nervously.  
"It's okay you two,I'm sure Duo's just joking."Quatre says noticing Heero's and my discomfort.  
"It's alright I don't mind," the words escape my mouth.  
"Ooh Heero's got a girlfriend." Quatre says teasingly.  
'' At least one of us does." Duo says angerly.  
"Yeah they made us isolated, if only we could find some one as trustworthy as Relena here we'd be alright.." Quatre says copmplementing me,I think.  
"Yeah I'm lucky she rescued me from eternal lonelyness huh?"  
"Oh shush-up!"I say hitting Heero's asrm, my hand lingering there for longer than I expected.  
We had some strange small meal that the boys made,and it occoured to me that neither of them could cook at all.  
"It's good," I say lying through my teeth.  
"You lie," Duo says laughing.  
"So? being a diplomats daugter I'd better be good at it." We all laugh.  
"Relina, I'm sorry, but you seem well enough to go back." Heero says sadly.  
''No! Please! I like it here with you," I say standing up, a great sadness rushes over me like a wave drowning a helpless swimmer.  
"But It's not safe!" Heero says angerly.  
"Come on Heero i'm just getting used to her,and she'll have you and us protecting her..." Duo says standing up.  
"That's what I'm afraid of, if we're here and they see us they'll shoot now and ask questions later." Heero says."and I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to her."  
"Then we'll send her to Earth at the first sign of trouble." Quatre says gettin up too.  
"Alright but I take her when I think its time."  
"Deal." I say sticking my hand out for him to shake it. He takes it and as soon as he does the room begins to shake. Heero pulls me close to support me from falling over.  
"Now this seems like a bit of trouble." Duo says.  
''We have some Leo suits moving in fast!"Quatre says."Heero, get Relina out of here!"  
"Right." Heero turns to me grabbing my arm. "Come on Relina we've got to go."  
"No, Heero I want to stay!" I urge.  
"And get hurt?"Heero asks looking in my eyes.  
"Oh come on. Please?"  
"No." He opicks me up and carries me to the gundam bay.  
"Bye Relina."Quatre calls, laughing.  
"It's been fun!"Duo calls.  
"Whaaa... Oh bye."  
Heero jumps up into his gundam.  
"Come on Relina let's take you back."  
"I told you I don't want to go." The ship shakes "On seccond thought, Let me up!Let me up!"I climb the ladder to the platform which lead to Gundam Wing.  
I feel shaking as Heeromoves up so thatI could sit behind him on his small chair.  
"Good luck Relina." Duo says as he jumps into deathscythe.  
"And to you"I say as Heero closes the door.  
"Heero take good care of her."Quatre says over the speakers, his face appearing on the screen on Heero's left.  
"you know I will."  
We take off out of the hanger and into the bright sky , glistening with silver stars.  
"It's so beautiful."  
"I know..Whenever I look at therm I'll think of you."  
"As will I"  
When we arrived on earth, Heero stopped in the feild by my house.  
"Good -bye Relina, may the stars above guide you until I return."  
"ALways.'  
"I love you " Heero says making my heart skip a beat.  
"I love you too and will always."  
"Always."  
"HEERO QUIT THE CHIT -CHAT, WE NEED YOUR HELP" Quatre's voice calls over the intrercom.  
"Right," he says vacantly,"Good bye Relina."  
"Good- Bye Heero ." I say quietly as he goes up the rope into his gundam. It didn't click for me I don't think until Wing went up and dissappeared in the sky, that Heero might not come back.   
"Miss Relina! What are you doing home?" Dilia the maid asked me worried........  
"until then Heero."I say quietly as Dilia lead me into my home. I was safe and sound, but until the war had ended and the Gundams had disappeared again did I breathe a sigh of relief for Heero had played Russian Roulette again and won 


End file.
